Three
by Freeandbored
Summary: Their life as parents of three children...


Three

That summer was hot and special, Vincent and Anri were playing in the yard with Miffy, while their dad worked in the garden and their mother was in the kitchen making lunch. Mei was in her 4 month of pregnancy; her belly wasn't that big yet, but the sun wasn't her friend at that moment.

Mei observed Lars; he was working in the garden, as every Saturday, he seemed focused, as he always was when he did something. She called them to eat lunch; the kids went into the house first. When he entered, she hugged him.

"Wait, I was sweating and I am covered with soil" he said.

"I don't care, you are my husband" she replied hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Do I need a reason to hug you?"

"No, you don't" he admitted. "But it's because of this week?" he asked.

"You always work so hard, Bunny. You know I am with you, right?"

"I know, thank you" he said and kissed her forhead.

Lars smiled and hugged her for a while. That week he had lost an important case, and even though it wasn't the first time, she was concerned. She always worried a lot, but now that she was pregnant she had to be calm, and at that moment, she just wanted to comfort him.

Mei always made sure that everyone feels fine; she was very loving with him and the kids. She used to dance with Vincent and Anri and singing to them. Lars just watched them not interrupting what he thought it was a wonderful dream. How much he loved that woman: his partner, his friend, the mother of his kids and his support. If someone had told him about this when he was a college student, he wouldn't have believed it. Now, they were expecting their third child.

In those nine years of relationship they had grown up as a couple and as persons. They could communicate with just a simple gesture, an only glance, as if they had invented a language, based on the mutual tolerance and love. But they still were sweet with each other, and their passion was as alive as the first day.

Last year was good for them, her designs for maternity and children's clothes were a success. Later, they could buy that house, it wasn't the house of their dreams but it had everything they wanted, it was in a calm neighborhood and it had a big garden.

Their kids were growing up fast, Vincent was in kindergarten and he spent time with his cousin Javier, and Elise, a friend from kindergarten. He was very curious and followed his parents asking them why at everything. Sometimes, Mei got desperate and told him to go to play and she'll answer his question later. Yao used to make fun of her, telling her that Vincent was like her. Mei didn't get it wrong because she knew it was true.

Anri was practically a baby, she was two years old, but she could walk without help and talk clearly, she was very calm and she loved a stuffed bunny that used to belong of her father. She has brown hair and a curl strand as her mother, and she had hazel eyes.

Both siblings liked to play in the garden with Miffy and Plum, a cat that sometimes visited them.

Anri was still oblivious about becoming a sister, but Vincent, as he did with her, was ready to take care of the new baby. He wanted to be a good big brother. Sometimes when Anri woke up in the middle of the night, he was the first in get up to see her; he took her hand to calm her down. It was easy for him, because they shared the same bedroom, and he could keep an eye on her.

When Mei was ready to work, and Lars had to come back to his office, he was a little worried; he didn't like the idea of having a nanny or a babysitter. He was afraid of being like his parents, but Mei assured him that everything would be ok and they'll find a solution. They didn't have to look further; the uncles and aunts were always ready to take care of the children.

The day after know he'd be a father for the third time, was Anri's birthday. He got his shirt dirty, and made little mistakes, but he couldn't take his eyes off Mei. The others noticed his strange clumsy behavior, but when they saw the cause of his distraction, they just smiled. Lars couldn't believe it, he wanted to tell everyone about the news, but he promised to keep the secret.

That night, when the kids finally fell asleep, Mei and Lars went to bed, they talked about their plans and when they'd tell the family about her pregnancy. They decided that this one would be their last child, three were enough. They planned a little party to tell everyone. Her mother was the most excited to know the good news.

As her other two pregnancies, Lars used to overprotect her, get everything she fancied and spoil her. Nothing mattered but her and the kids. Sometimes, he let her rest at home, while he took the kids to the park. He helped her so much now that her belly was big and it was hard to move, and when she had nausea or cravings. She felt so glad to have him by her side.

Months passed quickly, and one day, they finally could meet a cute little boy, that they called Willem. His siblings were very curious to meet him, and were excited when they saw the little baby in their mother's arms. They observed him without wanting to touch him, because they were very intrigued about such a small kid. Vincent didn't remember so much about when he saw Anri for the first time, so it was still a surprise.

With three children, they could say they had experience and if with Vincent and Anri they used to be very careful, with Willem they learnt to be chill. Willem used to cry a lot in the mornings, so they got up quite early.

The rivalry between siblings wasn't a problem, Vincent and Anri argued as every sibling, but they got along well and played together. Since the arrived of Willem, Anri stopped being the baby, but for Mei, the three of them were her babies. Lars secretly thought the same. And they would think the same, even years later when Vincent was a journalist, Anri a chef, and Willem an activist who protested for the rights of the animals.

But at that moment, the three of them were little children who loved fairy tales and puppets. Mei tried to always dress them with cute clothes made by her, and Lars tried to be there for them. They sang them lullabies in their languages, but sometimes, their kids used to mix the lyrics.

Willem was new in the world, he was more interested in observe everything around him; recognize the sweet smell of his mother and the reassuring voice of his father. Also, trying to find out a way to touch that creature that sometimes jumped. Their parents called it Miffy, but he wasn't sure what it was, and he still couldn't be able to talk as his siblings.

Mei and Lars were already used to their life as parents, but even though they sometimes were tired, just looking at their children encouraged them. They had formed a family and they loved their three children more than any other thing in the world.

Months later, when Willem could already sat by himself, he started imitating the sounds everyone could make, and he finally found out the name of the mysterious creature.

"Bun-ny" he said while his father fed him.

"What? Mei, listen"

"Bun-ny" Willem repeated clapping.

Both felt proud of their child.

Those holidays, they went to the beach, which was the first time Willem saw the sea. Lars stayed with him protected from the sun with a beach umbrella, because he easily got sunburns. He contemplated the willowy figure of his wife in that swimsuit; she'd surely get a nice tan, but he'd have to wait until night to admire it closer. Mei looked at him and smiled.

Mei spent all day playing with Vincent and Anri, they made a big sandcastle and colected lots of shells. And as their mother, they weren't afraid of the sun. The family spent a nice weekend there, in a house that his parents lent them.

Finally, after having fun all day, the kids fell asleep. Mei and Lars were outside contemplating the nocturne sky and listening to the sound of the wind. She put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her. They talked about the day and their kids. Then, she got closer to him.

"You know, the kids are sleeping" she purred drawing a heart on his chest with her finger. "We can go inside and…" she whispered the last words in his ear.

He just nodded without hesitate. She giggled and took his hand to enter the house.

Later, they fell asleep in each other's arms; they were happy to be together, loving each other and having the opportunity to form a family. They felt proud of their kids, and the domestic happiness in which they lived. Nothing was more important than that.

* * *

 _This is the next part of Again, and maybe the continuity of the fic Home. I hope this wasn't going so fast._


End file.
